Undead Fate
by XxTheUntamedVampirexX
Summary: “Alexandre?” I whispered terrified. That thing shrieked and tightened its grip; sending waves of pain through my body; and yanked harder, pulling me down into a whirlpool of darkness…
1. Chapter 1

"Get up Liann!" My mother yelled through my closed bedroom door. I groaned. I grabbed my pillow and put it over my head.

"10 more minutes please" I yelled back.

"No Liann Kristine!" she yelled irritation building up in her voice. "If you don't wake up, you will not be going to that party on Saturday night!"

I groaned again as I sat up. "Ugh…I'm up now…" I yelled back. I looked at myself on the mirror. I saw a teenage girl with mousy straight long brown hair. Her eyes were the color of the clear blue sky. She had high, sharp cheekbones. She was pale.

_Well I better stop looking at myself and get a move on. _I thought to myself. I got up and did my bed. _Perfect! Now for the beauty bath! _I giggled to that thought. I grabbed my bathrobe and towel. I opened my bedroom door revealing me on the second floor of our house. The hallway was lit leading to the only bathroom on the second floor. As I walked to the bathroom, I heard heavy footsteps behind me. I turned around.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled at Jeb Wallace. Jeb Wallace is my mother's boyfriend. He came to live with us about six weeks ago. Jeb Wallace is a middle-aged pervert. He's an average height male. He has an oval face with thick black eyebrows and thick black eyebrows. He had long hair, which he always puts in a ponytail. His eyes were a piercing dark blue.

"Shh…Hey Li…How'd you sleep last night? Did you dream about me?" he whispered in his Canadian accent. He grinned revealing yellow crooked teeth, of course due to his smoking. He winked at me, looking at me from head to toe, sending chills down my spine. I shuddered. I looked down at myself, noticing I still had my p.j's on, which are a pair of short girl boxers and a cami. I looked back up at him and self consciously I covered my chest with the towel and let in cover me to my knees.

"Pervert!" I growled at him. "Leave me alone now!"

"Now…now…I do not see a reason for you to call me that…I'm sorry I can't help myself because your beautiful." He winked. I wanted to poke his eye out right now! He moved three steps closer to where I stood.

"Leave me alone" I growled, moving back.

"I loved it when you're angry…" he whispered, moving closer.

"Get any closer and your going to regret it" I said through clenched teeth, moving back down the hallway until I hit the wall. I leaned on it, for support. _Oh Lord, help me! _I pleaded in my head.

"Sexy" he murmured in a hoarse voice, he closed the distance between us. His face was only inches away from mine. I felt his breath against my face. Repulsed, I moved my face away.

"Get away from me!" I said breathlessly. _Lord please don't let him touch me! Please! _I cried in my head.

"You will not be regretting this…" he whispered against the nape of my neck. I froze. His hand sexually touched my left breast and his other hand was pinning me on the wall. I, now, noticed what was going on. I screamed and kneed him in the weak spot of every male, the balls. I ran. I ran toward the staircase. "Mom!" I screamed. I ran downstairs. "Mom!" I looked around. My Mother was nowhere in sight. I ran to the kitchen. "Mom!" I spotted a red sticky on my chair at the dinner table. I grabbed it. Written in a curly writing, my mother's writing. It read: Li, Jeb is going to take you to school because I was running late. Love you lots, Mom. I dropped the sticky in disbelief. _Oh god!_

I turned around, when I heard heavy footsteps up behind me. Jeb was limping toward me. He was only a few feet away.

"Li…you shouldn't have done that, you know?" he said, closing the distance between us. _Lord, save me! _I pleaded in my head.

"Fine you were right, Jeb…I shouldn't have done that." I said closing the distance and wrapping my arms around his neck. His hands met on the small of my back and started roaming down to my butt. His lips were on my neck. Without a second thought, I kneed him again and ran. I ran to my room. Once in the safety of my room, I locked the door and place my computer chair under the knob. I ran to my bed and broke out into tears. I curled myself into a ball. I thought endlessly about my father, my friends, and my life.

"Liann Kristine!" I heard someone yelling. "Liann Kristine, Open the door right now!" There was banging also. "Liann Kristine!" I recognized it was my mother. I opened my eyes, noticing that I had fallen into unconsciousness. _Mom! _I ran toward the door. I removed the chair from under the knob and put it to a side. I flung open the door. "Mom!" I yelled joyfully. I threw my arms around her. I broke out into tears again. "Oh mom, Never leave me alone with that…that _man!"_ I said through tears.

She was startled. She grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me.

"Liann!" she yelled, anger resembling in her voice. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Startled I said, "Mom it was Jeb--"

"'Jeb did this' 'Jeb did that' I'm sick of it Liann" she said. Her eyes showed only fury. "You always blame it on him why can't you just accept the fact that we are together"

My jaw dropped in disbelief. With that, she left. I closed the door behind her. I turned around and slid down to the floor and hugged my knees to my chest and wept.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood back up noticing that I still had my p.j's on. I walked over to my dresser; I caught a glimpse of myself on the mirror. _Oh my god! I look Sick! _I thought to myself. I saw a familiar stranger in the mirror. She had long mousy brown straight hair but all tangled and frizzy. Her eyes were the color of the clear blue sky but they looked glassy from the sorrowful tears shed. Her nose was as red as Rudolph's. I sniffed and giggled to that thought. That thought brought back many memories from my father. But I immediately broke out into tears again.

I turned away from the mirror and from the familiar stranger. I walked over to my bed. I grabbed my stuffed animal: a Dalmatian, my father had given it to me on my fifth birthday. I hugged the stuffed Dalmatian close to my chest and sat on my bed.

"Oh dad…I missed you so much" I whispered through tears. I laid down and curled myself into a ball once again. My father had passed away a year ago. He got killed by a drive by bullet near his job. He died instantaneously.

My mother has been on and off with some other men. But has never gone as far as she just did. Choosing Jeb, a random guy she has been dating for the past 2 months, over me, her own flesh and blood, and her own daughter for 16 years. But I needed my father now more than ever.

I needed his tender kisses on my forehead. I needed his big, but soft fingers wiping all the tears from my face. I needed his strong arms embracing me, giving me warmth and comfort. I needed his loud but gentle voice speaking these caring words: "Don't cry Liann Kristine, everything will be better and even better than before…I promise."

I hugged the stuffed Dalmatian closer to my chest and cried harder. "Why dad! Why?!" I whispered to myself through my own salty tears. "You promised men dad…that everything will get better and better than before but it has gotten _worse. _

As I continued hugging my stuffed Dalmatian and shedding heartbroken tears, I closed my eyes. Behind my closed lids, I saw my father holding out his arms to embrace me, his sandy blond hair was drooping over his hair, his eyes were a sea blue color; they were cheerful. He had a huge grin on his face, and then he mouthed "I…Love…You…" Then everything blurred and I was swallowed into a deep and horrifying darkness.

I woke up to the song _"_Breathe Today" by Flyleaf. I opened my eyes just a little bit, to notice that it was dawn already. I sat up on my bed. My sidekick was still ringing. I looked at the digital clock on my nightstand it read: _7:15 A.M. _

_Ugh! Who the hell is calling me so early in the morning? _I grabbed my sidekick. I looked at the caller I.D. _Of course, it had to be Layla. _Layla is my best friend. We have been friends since the second grade. She has always been there for me, even when my father passed away.

I answered the call. "Hello?"

"Why the hell did you not come to school yesterday?" said the childish chirpy voice of my best friend but this time the friendly tone had turned into anger.

"Good morning sunshine to you too. How'd you sleep last night? Because I didn't sleep so well last night. Thanks for asking" I said, my voice thick with sarcasm.

She laughed. I smiled, knowing I had just burst her anger bubble. "Sorry Li…I guess I exaggerated just a little…because normally you would call when you won't go to school. So I'll admit that I got really scared." She said.

"I know" I said, as I got off my bed. "I'm sorry for not calling you yesterday"

"It's okay…so are you on your way to school?"

"No…I just woke up"

"Well you better hurry up…your gonna be late" she said. "Oh my god!" she whispered.

"Layla what's wrong?" I asked my voice thick with worrisome.

"Nothing…just get over here now" the line went dead.

_Something must be wrong! I have to hurry up! _ I left the bed how it was. I opened my bedroom door. I heard voices from downstairs. I recognized it was Jeb's voice and my mother's. I hurried to the bathroom and found my bathrobe and towel there. _He probably hung them up here so he won't leave any evidence…bastard! _

I stripped off my sleepwear and hopped into the shower. I took the fastest shower of my life. I put on my bathrobe and towel dried my hair. I jog to my room, because I heard someone coming up the staircase. I locked my bedroom door and put the computer chair under the knob.

Someone banged on my door, I jumped. I held the scream that almost escaped my lips. "Who is it?" I asked in a faint voice. I swallowed the scream that wanted to escape my lips.

"It's me…I just wanted to make you were up" my mother said.

"Okay" I said, relaxing. I heard her footsteps fade. I immediately got dressed. I put on a black mini skirt and a white cashmere sweater and put on my black knee high boots. I grabbed my purse. I walked out of my room. I walked downstairs.

I walked straight into the kitchen. I walked straight to where my mother stood. I gave her a peck on the cheek. "I'm ready…can we please go fast?" I asked my mother. I felt Jeb's disturbing gaze on my back. I impatiently tapped my foot on the floor.

"Yes…but don't you want breakfast first?" my mother asked.

"No…I'll buy breakfast at school…now can we please go?" Jeb's disturbing stare was making me very uncomfortable.

"Yes" she left the kitchen and I followed her. She grabbed her purse and the keys. I walked to the door and opened it and stepped outside. I headed to my mother's Mercedes and got in. I waited impatiently. _What the hell can be going on? I hope I get there on time to see what's going on. _


	3. Chapter 3

I got to school late again. But there really wasn't anything out of the ordinary. I walked through the main doors of Paul Bradbury High school. I'm a sophomore here. There was no one in the hallways. But before I went to class, decided to stop at the girls' restroom. As I opened the door to the restroom I heard voices inside. I recognized Valentina's voice.

I walked inside. "Hey Vale" I said casually. Valentina was an average height girl with shoulder length curly black hair. Her eyes were the color of coffee. She had high sharp cheekbones and a perfect nose. She was wearing low-rider skinny jeans and a black tube top. "Hey girls" I kindly waved to the other two girls there. One was a blond and the other a redhead. The blond was taller than the redhead. The blond had short hair and her eyes were green. She had long eyelashes. Her cheekbones and her nose were perfect. She had perfectly tanned skin. She was wearing white Capri's and a light blue halter top. The redhead was fairly paler than the blond. She had long hair almost by her waist. She had long bangs too; they were down to her eyelashes. She had piercing black eyes; she also had thick eyeliner on. She had a perfect nose and nicely set cheekbones. She was wearing black pants and a red top. She had a choker on and studs on her belt. She is considered a _Goth_ here.

"Hello" said the blond in a shy voice. She smiled, showing perfect white teeth. "I'm Ashley…and this is Zimmie" she pointed to the redhead. The redhead nodded.

"Nice to meet you both" I smiled. "I'm Liann Kristine but you can call me Li"

"Hey Li" interrupted a strong and confident voice, Valentina's. "What's up?"

"Nothing really" I said. "Did you see Layla this morning?"

"Actually I did…why?"

"Nothing just asking"

"Okay" she looked at herself on the mirror and started applying a clear lip gloss.

"Did you see the new kid?" Ashley asked.

I turned toward her. "Huh?"

"I'm gonna take that as a no…anyways he is a total hottie!" she said, smiling.

"Totally" said Valentina.

"Who?" I asked, confused.

"It's a new kid...he's in my geometry class. Yesterday was his first day here. His name is _Alexandre_ _Gutenberg._ In my opinion, his parents must have accidentally misspelled his name." Zimmie said. "Anyways he moved here from someplace in Europe. He hasn't really talked to anyone. He is somewhat mysterious and that's _sexy." _

"You got that right Zim" Valentina chuckled.

"You will recognize him" said Ashley in a shy voice.

I smiled. "Okay…well I better get to class…see you guys around." I exited the restroom. I headed towards my first class, Biology. _Oh Layla! Now I know why you were so 'oh my god'! _I smiled to myself. _ You made me race here for a guy. I'll kill you for this. _


	4. Chapter 4

I arrived to class. Mr. Grace, my biology teacher, stopped lecturing and looked at me. Mr. Grace was an old man. He had a wrinkly face and a warm smile. But when he was interrupted in one of his lectures, his frown made him look older. He had warming brown eyes.

"Good Morning Mr. Grace" I said casually. "Please forgive me for my tardiness. You may continue your lecture." I smiled politely.

He smiled. "Very well Ms. Cast. Please take a seat." He continued his lecture about cellular respiration with much enthusiasm. I turned around and I saw _him._ _He _was sitting right in front of where I sit. I walked to my seat and sat down. _Wow! It's true! He is Beautiful! _He had jet black hair that drooped down to his shoulders. He was Pale, unusually pale. I couldn't see his face when I came in.

Layla, who was my best friend and my lab partner, nudged me. I looked at her. She showed me her cell and mouthed "Text message!" I nodded, taking out my sidekick. I flipped it open. It vibrated, showing that I had received a text message from Layla. It read: **Hey gurl did u c him?!?!?!**.

I replied, trying to hold back a smile. **Yea…**

My sidekick vibrated again. **Dat's all ur gonna say!**

**Wat else do u want me 2 say? ** I replied.

**Aren't u gonna say dat he is hotttttt!!! **

**Lol…yea he is…**

**Aren't u gonna say dat he is ur nxt bait?**

**No! I just broke up with Joey 3 days ago…and I'm prtty broken up…**

**Get ova him alrdy…Joey was a HUGE jerk 2 u! **

**Anyways can we tlk bout sumthing else?**

**Okay! We can tlk bout Alexandre! **

**Who? **

**Da new hottie sitting in frnt of u!**

**Oh…he has a unique name…**

**Yea…dat name was used during da renaissance…**

**Kewl probably his parent had a passion 4 da renaissance era.**

**Lol**

**That wasn't a joke!**

**Srry!**

**Wat eva…I saw Valentina this morning. **

**And?**

**Dey gave me a quick insight of **_**him!**_

__**And?**

**I think Vale has her eyes set on him…**

**Yea…she does actually…she actually tried to tlk 2 him yesterday…but he is all mysterious! And vale says dats wat turns her on! She also said dat she will take dwn who eva gets in her way…**

**…**

**Watz up with da dots?**

**Nothin…well is coming! **

**Aight! Lol pce!**

I closed my sidekick and put it into my purse. I looked up and noticed Mr. Grace was handing out papers. _Wow…I actually missed the whole lecture!_ I looked over at Layla. Layla was an average height teenage girl with short mahogany colored curls. She had a baby face. She had a slightly narrow nose and she nicely set cheekbones. Her eyes were gray. She looked at me. She smiled. She had braces and the changed the colors every month. This month it was pink and blue. I laughed mentally. She sure was unique.

I looked at Alexandre's back. He was wearing a black button down shirt and faded blue jeans. Then as if feeling my stare, he turned around. _Oh my god! _His eyes were a intimidating emerald green. He was so beautiful! I felt as if I had died and gone to heaven. He had a perfect nose and perfect cheekbones. He had a strong jaw. He had perfect lips. _They look so kissable! _I mentally slapped that thought away.

There was something about him out of the ordinary. His eyes showed a maturity that his body did not show. Staring into those intimidating emerald green eyes, I felt as if the earth had stop rotating. I felt was if we were connected. But I also felt as if a switch deep inside me had turned on. It was screaming: _danger! _ But I ignored it. I kept staring into those hypnotizing emerald green eyes.

He turned away facing Mr. Grace, just as Mr. Grace was walking by our side of the room. I lowered my eyes from his back. I jumped when I heard the bell ring. I glanced over at Layla. She was staring at me. Her eyes showed me only worrisome.

I started picking up my stuff. I quickly glanced up noticing that Alexandre had already left.

"What's wrong Li?" Layla asked.

"Nothing"

"Are you sure?"

"Yea"

"Okay. See you afterschool." She said giving me a quick hug.

"See you" I said as she left. As I walked out of class and continued the rest of the day. There was only one thing that haunted my mind: _him._


	5. Chapter 5

"Li!" yelled a chirpy childish voice over the crowd of students.

I turned around and spotted my best friend at our usual lunchroom table. She waved. I waved at her. She laughed and motioned for me to go over there. But I was in the lunch line waiting to get my pizza and Dr. Pepper. So I shook my head and motioned my head towards the line.

She nodded as if for the first time noticing it. She sat back down and continued her conversation with the others. I mentally laughed. I look around the cafeteria. I spotted Valentina, Ashley and Zimmie and some other girl, she looked like a senior, all of their backs' facing me. They were all sitting covering the person they were talking to. I have known Valentina since the seventh grade, and now I noticed that she was flirting.

I tried to see over her shoulder, but couldn't. She kept moving too much. But I caught a glimpse of jet black hair. _Could it be?_ I tried to look but did not succeed. So I looked forward again and noticed it was my turn.

"A cheese Pizza and a Dr. Pepper please." I told the lady behind the counter. The lady was short and old. Her eyes were gray with a shade of black. She gave me my order.

"Thank you" I said, smiling, as I grabbed the pizza and drink. The lady smiled, making her look younger.

"Your eyes show hurt and sadness but in the near future they will only show happiness and don't thank me. I thank you for your smile and kindness that has brightened my day. Thank you."

I looked at her, confused.

She smiled and continued her duties. I shook my head. _Okay. That was weird. _

I paid for my food. I walked to where Layla was sitting. I sat down.

"Hey Guys" I said, smiling, to the others at the table.

"Hey Li" said a masculine deep voice, Alex's. Alex was a tall guy, probably 6'1". He has blond short hair. He is muscular. He had a baby face. He had coffee colored eyes. Also, sitting at the table was another girl, Franchesca. Franchesca was a tall and skinny girl. She had short black hair up to her chin and her eyes were a very light green. These were my closest friends, including Layla.

"What's up Alex?" I asked casually, taking a bite from my cheese pizza.

"Nothing" he said. "Did you hear what happened today?"

I shook my head. "What happened?"

"Joey almost got into a fight with the new guy!" he said, in an excited voice.

"Who? With Alexandre?" asked Layla.

Alex nodded. Just a flicker of surprise showed in his eyes. _I think Alex has a thing for my best friend. I have to remember to tell her. _

"But why?" I asked.

"I don't really know. It had to do with his new girlfriend; I think her name is Ashley. Anyways, he said something about her always looking at him and that she doesn't stop talking about him."

"Oh. Who wouldn't talk about him?" said Franchesca in her shy voice.

Layla almost choked on her Diet Pepsi. I chuckled. Layla burst out into hysteria of laughter, which made all four of us, start laughing too. When we calmed down, I grabbed the crust of what was left of the pizza.

"Alex you want it?" I said, showing him the crust.

"No thanks." He said, smiling.

"You sure?" I asked, taking a bite out of it.

"No. Now I want it." He said, trying to grab it from my hand.

"Not anymore." I laughed. "Now it's mine" I took another bite.

He laughed. "Pig" he mumbled under his breath.

I swallowed. I snorted impersonating a pig. I laughed.

"See what I mean" Alex said, laughing.

"Think fast" I threw him the piece that was left of the crust.

He caught it and finished it in a bite. We laughed. I grabbed my Dr. Pepper. As I took a drink, I saw Valentina storming out of the cafeteria really pissed off and I noticed that her groupies followed her. I looked over to where they were sitting to see what had happened.

I found a pair of intimidating emerald green eyes staring at me. I lost all train of thought, but I kept on staring into them. Staring into _his_ eyes, I felt as if no one else was around and I really did not care if they saw me. I just kept staring. He was expressionless. He did not show any emotions.

The bell rang. I looked away from our stare to find Alex looking at me. I lifted his eyebrows slightly. I looked down. I grabbed my trash. I walked over to the trashcan and threw the trash out. My sidekick vibrated. I flipped it open. It showed that I had received a text from Alex. It read: **I saw dat. U n da newbie were staring at each other ; ] lol hav fun! XD!!!**

I replied. **Watev losr! **

**Dn't wrry. I'll keep my lipz shut.**

**Thnx. =) c u l8r.**

**Yea. C u! **

I closed my sidekick. I started walking back to class, looking down, when I hit a hard stone cold chest. I looked up, and wished I hadn't. I was staring into the most beautiful pair of emerald green eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

I started walking back to class, looking down, when I hit a hard stone cold chest. I looked up, and wished I hadn't. I was staring into the most beautiful pair of emerald green eyes.

I felt his body go rigid and stiff. I continued to stare. For a second I thought I saw a flash of anger.

"I'm sorry. I'm so clumsy sometimes." I said nervously stepping back and looking down. I moved a piece of my hair behind my ear. I looked up to see his face. He was beautiful. A perfect strong jaw. Lips of an angel, so perfect, I just wanted to touch them, to _kiss _them. I mentally slapped that thought away furiously at myself. His beautiful perfect nose and those beautiful intimidating emerald green eyes. Once again my mind screamed at me furiously: _danger! _ But once again I ignored it. I looked back down, embarrassed.

"It's okay" his deep, sexy, mysterious voice sent chills down my spine. I looked up again and found those emerald green eyes. "I'm Alexandre and you are?" he said, smiling; a very heart melting crooked smile; revealing a set of perfect white teeth_. Oh my god! He has a beautiful smile and he is talking to me, out of all the other people, me! _

"Uh…Liann Kristine" I said nervously. "Nice to meet you Alexandre" _Oh damn! To formal! Stupid formality!_

He chuckled sounding sexier. "Nice to meet you too Liann Kristine"

"You can call me Li or Liann or whatever you want." I said stupidly.

He chuckled again. "I think I'll call you for now Liann" he said. "Is that okay?"

I was melting inside. The way he said my name, so mysterious. I nodded. "Yeah. It's okay with me." I said, smiling.

He smiled again. "I hope you don't mind that I walk you to class?"

I felt my body go stiff and my knees buckle under me. My stomach was fluttering. "I don't mind." I was surprised my voice didn't give away my feelings.

"Okay. Where to?" he said, breaking our stare, looking around.

"English 2" I said feeling myself blushing. He smiled.

"Building 3, right?" he asked. I nodded.

As we started walking to my class, I saw Valentina and the other girls. They were staring at me, wide-eyed. Valentina's eyes showed but else but rage, pure rage and hatred. I looked away from her. I stare at the concrete and continued walking.

We walked in silence all the way to the door of my class. I turned around to face him.

"Thanks for walking me to class" I said politely. I looked into his eyes. Those emerald green eyes somehow showed maturity. As if he has seen the world a thousand times before.

"No problem. See you next week." He said looking into my eyes and he smiled.

"Next week?" I asked unsure. "Today is only Tuesday"

"I know." He said smiling. "My little brother is in town until Friday and I wanted to be with him."

"Oh. That's nice"

"Yeah…Well see you next week" he smiled as he turned. He started walking away.

"See you" I whispered as he walked away. My heart felt heavy. As if someone ripped it in half._ I just met him and I feel this way! That's really weird. _ I sighed sadly and turned around and entered my class.


	7. Chapter 7

_"Hello?"_ _I called out to the shadows of the night. Not sure of what I was doing. I looked around. It was daunting. I felt around with my hands. I touch something cold and hard as stone. I felt fingers beneath my touch, cold and motionless fingers. _

_I let go, unsure and terrified. At the same moment, something took hold of my forearm and yanked me down. I let out a bloodcurdling scream. I looked around and was got with a pair of intimidating green eyes, looking at me from where that thing was pulling me down. Those green eyes showed hunger, they looked at me with the eyes of a predator. _

_"Alexandre?" I whispered terrified. That thing shrieked and tightened its grip; sending waves of pain through my body; and yanked harder, pulling me down into a whirlpool of darkness…_

****************

I jumped to the blaring bell. I just noticed I had fallen into unconsciousness. I grabbed my bag and quickly walked out of class, before the professor saw me. I was shaking from the terrifying dream. I took deep breaths to calm down. As I walked out of main doors of Paul Bradbury High school, I spotted my best friend sitting by the old oak tree, which has been standing there for probably decades. She was sitting on one of the tree's trunks reading away her new book; _Mourning with the sun. _Her short mahogany curls drooping over her face.

Terrified from that shocking dream, I jumped. Someone had snaked their arm around my waist. Holding the scream that almost escaped my lips; I turned my head slightly to see who was holding me; only to notice that _Joey Blackwell_ was holding me.

"Hey babe" he whispered, a smile in his voice. I tugged against his grip, he tighten his grip.

"Let. Go. Of. Me" I growled at him, pronouncing every word with a hint of hidden rage.

"Why Babe?" he chuckled. "Don't you love my touch?" With the tips of his fingers, he traced my hip. I shivered. I wanted to say 'yes'. But I thought twice before answering him.

"I use to love _your _touch." I growled at him. "Now Let go of me"

"Why should I?" I tugged against his grip once again, failing. He grabbed my hips and spun me around to face him. His face was only inches away from mine. _If _we were going out I would have kissed him, right there and then. I clenched my jaw. I felt his breath on my cheek. I shivered, just wanting to wrap my arms around his neck. I mentally slapped that thought away. His blond hair fell over his forehead and the ends lingered over his eyelashes, his hazel eyes burning with desire. He had perfect lips; his lower lip was a little puffier than the top.

"Because you have a girlfriend" I said matter-of-factly. I stared into his hazel eyes, they showed surprise. The silence was uncomfortable. I tugged against his grip again, not expecting anything to happen, but this time he dropped his arms and he put his hands into his pockets.

"What's wrong baby? Thought that I was that stupid I wouldn't know?" I said with a smirk in my voice. He did not response. Joey was a pretty tall guy, probably 6 feet. He was muscular and he was the quarterback for the soaring eagles, Paul Bradbury High's football team. He had a black Marc Ecko cap on.

"You really are worthless Joey" I spat at him. I turned to go. Without a second thought, I sauntered away to where my best friend sat. I turned my head to see him; he was still standing there; his hazel eyes staring after me. Ashley came up from behind him and hugged him. He stared after me for about a second longer and turned around. He kissed her. I turned my head and look forward, I walked faster.

Layla was still sitting there, reading. I walked to where she was sitting. My heart felt heavy. I tried hard to hold back the tears that threaten to escape. I dropped my bag in front of her. She jumped. When she registered my features, her gray eyes turned into worrisome.

"Li! What's wrong?!" she asked standing up and wrapping her arms around me.

The tears that I was holding back, finally strolled down my cheeks. I held my best friend close to me, as the sorrowful tears continued strolling down my cheeks. I was not only shedding tears because of Joey, but because my life is dead. My future is dead and my _fate is dead._


End file.
